


we fill this space with us

by daydoodles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not in that order), Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobia, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydoodles/pseuds/daydoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru is used to being spoiled, but Tetsurou doesn't mind. In a way, he feels bad for him.</p><p>AKA, yeah Oikawa's spoiled but he's got major daddy issues to show for it, and he has lots of sex to distract himself. In this particular case, Kuroo's his lucky partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so uh, this is probably OOC but it's honestly just the most self indulgent thing ever because I needed to get it out of my system. *sweats* It's only my second time writing smut so I don't have any idea what the hell I'm doing I'm sorry? Also it's hella westernised because I am, in fact, from the west.
> 
> This will have two parts, and lemme tell ya the second part is gonna hurt...the song at the beginning will also make more sense then. Bear with me.

No one said it would be easy,

But I never knew I'd be so lonely.

Now I have you here to hold me;

Make me forget I have a body.

- [“Body”, Wet](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=szj_S58EY7U)

* * *

 

Tooru is, overall, extremely unimpressed with his first university party.

It's actually pretty underwhelming; he’s gone to private schools his entire life, so he's grown accustomed to the high-end lifestyle of the rich and bored. So far, he's tasted only the best alcohol, like Grey Goose and Casa Dragones and countless wines with names he can't even pronounce, so he's understandably disappointed by the type of drinks uni kids can throw together. His shitty cup of what's supposed to be rum and coke tastes so terrible he can barely swallow it - and that's saying a lot considering what else he's swallowed. But he does anyway, because he's stressed from his first month of classes, and he honestly just wants to get shitfaced.

He realises belatedly that he really doesn't know many people here; he'd come with Hajime, but god knows where he ran off to. He's probably playing strip poker like usual, or sucking face with that hot girl he mentioned from his lit class. Tooru doesn't care either way, just wishes he had someone to keep him company. He knows Matsukawa and Hanamaki said they'd be here, but he's yet to actually spot them. They probably bailed, or they're off sucking each other off in a bathroom.

Resigning himself to a night of lonely drinking, Tooru grabs the nearest bottle of alcohol without even a glance at the label and makes his way toward the basement of the frat house. He's never been here before, so he has no idea what to expect, but he hears some ambient music drifting up through the doorway. He hopes there aren't many people down here, so he can drink his dejected feelings away in peace.

He doesn't have such luck, but rather, luck of a different sort. As soon as his patent leather loafers hit the concrete of the basement floor, he inhales a pungent smoke that instantly takes him back to his high school days. Not that they were that long ago anyway, but he's always been sentimental. (If anyone could get sentimental over pot, it's Tooru.) He doesn't fret over details though, just makes his way deeper into the room and scans the group for the person currently wielding the joint.

He finds it, and breathes in a shaky gasp because damn if that isn't the hottest guy he's ever seen in his life. He's nothing like the prim and proper heirs to New England fortune that Tooru’s become a part of, the royalty of the modern day; instead, he's edgy and indifferent and mysterious and generally everything Tooru isn't. He's got a tattoo poking out from under his muscle tee, and another in the crook of his elbow. Tooru can't make out the words from here, but he's sure it's something sexy as hell.

Speaking of sexy, this guy looks like he just stepped out of Alternative magazine. Or at least, Tooru thinks he does, but he wouldn't know because he's never read Alternative in his life. But his mystery man has some band on his shirt, and black skinny jeans with holes at the knees, and high top Converse that he's barely even bothered to tie; and to top it all off, he's got the messiest head of bed hair Tooru has ever laid eyes on. He wants to run his fingers through it, and he hopes that's just the alcohol talking.

But he isn't coherent enough to stop himself from what he does next, which is, in hindsight, a blessing and a curse all rolled into one. He drops the plastic cup in his left hand gracelessly onto the floor, and finishes off the bottle of what he now registers is straight vodka before he tosses that onto a table and plops himself right in the punk’s lap, chino shorts sliding even higher up his pale thighs. Swiping his fringe delicately out of his eyes, he musters up a dazzling smile from whatever tiny piece of himself is still sober, and asks coyly, “Can I have some of that?”

The guy’s just finished taking a hit off his joint, and he raises an eyebrow (the one with the piercing, fuck) as he exhales in slow motion. He doesn't say anything afterward, just brings the joint up to his lips again and mumbles, “If you want something you gotta take it, pretty boy. Didn't Daddy teach you that?”

Tooru’s never been one to back down from a blatant challenge, so naturally he lets him suck in another long drag, before sliding forward on his lap till Tooru’s body is flush against his and their lips are centimetres apart. The guy exhales again, just as Tooru takes a deep breath, and he finds himself closing his eyes but he resists the urge to lunge forward and just devour this guy’s mouth. Apparently he doesn't have the same self-control Tooru possesses, because his lips ghost over Tooru’s own as he breathes, “I'm not one to make a scene, but shouldn't you at least ask before you make yourself comfortable in someone’s lap?”

Tooru cocks an eyebrow, feigning innocence. “Why, is something wrong with this?” He wiggles his ass a little, and he's so close he can clearly see the guy clench his jaw. He smirks, but not enough for it to be noticeable.

The guy drags another shaky inhale from his joint, almost like he's trying to calm himself, and shakes his head once. “Nah, but the situation could definitely be improved on.” He blows the smoke lazily into Tooru’s face, who sucks it in through his open mouth without hesitation.

“You do have a point there, but I don't know where anything is in this shithole.”

The guy laughs lightly, placing his free hand on Tooru’s waist. “It's not that bad, dude.”

Tooru frowns at the “dude,” but doesn't comment; instead, he just tugs on the guy’s shirt a little as he pouts. “This is the single worst party I have ever been to in my life, and it's making me miserable. I just want to get laid so I can leave and never come back.”

“Damn, Bo’s gonna be depressed you hated his first party of the year that much,” he says with raised eyebrows.

“Who the fuck is Bo?” Tooru really hopes it isn't this guy’s boyfriend or something, because that's honestly the kind of shitty luck he would have.

“Bokuto, my best friend,” he clarifies. “He lives here, he's in charge of parties or some other stupidity like that. He does his best to make sure everyone has a great time, which apparently, you aren't.”

Tooru sticks his bottom lip out farther. “Of course I'm not! There isn't even any decent beer, and the closest thing to wine is those horrible juice box things that taste like piss, and nobody’s even hit on me yet, which is a terrible loss on their part.” He crosses his arms like he used to do when he was a kid and didn't get his way. (He still does it, actually, but he tells himself it's out of habit.)

“You don't like wine coolers?”

“That's not wine, it's rotten grape juice.”

“Uhm, I hate to break it to you Princess, but that's what wine is.” The guy is laughing now, and Tooru can't help but giggle back.

He's long forgotten about the joint between his fingers, so the blonde kid next to him - who's currently absorbed in some game on his DS - takes it out of his hand and finishes it off before tossing it into a nearby cup of god knows what. The guy beneath Tooru frowns, but doesn't say anything. Tooru takes his momentary silence as an opportunity to move things elsewhere. He hopes, anyway.

“My name’s not Princess, it’s Tooru Oikawa. I guess you can call me whatever you want, though.”

“Alright Whatever-You-Want, I'm Tetsurou Kuroo.” The hand still on Tooru’s waist squeezes ever so slightly, and he feels his eyes widen in shock.

“Do _not_ tell me you just made a lame ass dad joke right before I was gonna ask you to fuck me.” Tooru makes sure to sound downright scandalised, but Tetsurou doesn't seem the least bit fazed.

He just shrugs. “You probably have a daddy kink anyway.”

Tooru cocks an eyebrow, leaning even closer so that their noses are touching and he's all Tetsurou can see. “Do you wanna find out?”

“Hell yeah.” And without further ado, Tetsurou stands up, lifting Tooru with him, and walks up the stairs and down a narrow hallway to what appears to be a bedroom. He plops Tooru onto the bed, after kicking the door shut with his foot.

“You live here?” Tooru questions as Tetsurou slips off his own shirt and tosses it in a corner before gently pulling on Tooru’s hem to get him to do the same.

“No, this is Bo’s room. But he told me I could use it if I wanted, since his boyfriend lives here too.”

“Is everyone in this frat gay?” Tooru huffs as Tetsurou crawls over him to line up their lips momentarily.

“Basically, but I mean, does it matter?”

Tooru places a hand on his chest in offence. “Yeah, it matters! Why weren't any of these hot guys hitting on me?” He's about to throw another fit, but Tetsurou headbutts his forehead gently.

“Shut up and let this hot guy fuck you.”

“Yes, _daddy_.” Tooru’s only half-serious when he says it, but he instantly notices Tetsurou’s pupils blown wide. “Oh, you like that?” Tetsurou swallows visibly, which is all the confirmation Tooru needs.

He pushes Tetsurou back so he's sitting up, and moves to straddle his lap once again like they'd been positioned on the couch. He wraps his arms loosely around Tetsurou’s neck, breath hot against his skin when he purrs, “So if I'm a good boy, daddy will take care of me, right?”

“Shit,” is the only answer he gets before Tetsurou’s cupping his face in an attempt to be gentle (it ends up being a bit rougher than he means for it to, but Tooru likes it rough anyway) and smashing their lips together with much more force behind it this time. The kiss is all tongue, and it's loud and tastes like pot and vodka and something else Tooru can't identify, but it's not bad. Actually, it's really, really good, and Tooru hums happily into Tetsurou’s mouth. He can feel Tetsurou’s hardness through his jeans, so he knows he's doing something right. He wonders how far he can take it.

“Daddy,” he says as innocently as he can manage considering he's popped a very obvious boner by this point, “will you hold me? While you fuck me against the wall?” and he hears an actual growl rumble from deep within Tetsurou’s chest. Or maybe he feels it, he isn't too sure, but damn if he cares at this point because Tetsurou’s standing up again, supporting Tooru’s thighs with his hands as he bites into his jugular.

“Be a good boy and maybe I will.” He keeps marking Tooru’s skin, moving down to the joint where his neck and shoulder meet. Tooru can feel the bruises forming, and he shivers a bit in anticipation. Tetsurou, meanwhile, is busy grabbing lube and a condom and sticking them onto a nearby shelf so he can reach them later while he pins Tooru against the wall.

“Your friend lets you use his lube and stuff?” Tooru muses as Tetsurou starts popping open the button of his shorts.

“No, he lets me keep my own stash in here,” is all Tetsurou says before his mouth is back on Tooru’s bare chest, kissing down his sternum. A fleeting thought in the back of Tooru’s mind raises the question of what else Tetsurou has in his “stash,” but he's too distracted to ask because now Tetsurou is expertly sliding his shorts off one-handed while still managing to hold him against the wall. Tooru nips at Tetsurou’s bottom lip as his clothes hit the floor, and he hears Tetsurou groan low in his throat.

“C’mon, take your pants off, too.” Tooru is getting impatient; he can already feel the wet spot forming on the front of his boxer briefs, and as Tooru rolls his head he can see Tetsurou is clearly as ready as he is. Those skinny jeans don't leave much to the imagination, and Tooru’s practically salivating at the sight. He almost regrets that he won't get to give Tetsurou a blowjob, but he'd much rather be fucked senseless anyway.

Tetsurou clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “How do you ask?” He cocks an eyebrow, challenging. Maybe trying to gauge Tooru’s reaction, he isn't sure.

He sighs, but doesn't put much feeling behind it. “ _Please_ daddy, take your pants off?” He bites his lip subconsciously, but it has the desired effect. Tetsurou shimmies out of his pants before Tooru can even register what's happening, and he isn't sure if that's because Tetsurou is really good at it or his mind’s just foggy because he's really drunk. It's probably a little of both, to be honest.

But then Tetsurou grinds his erection against Tooru’s own, and he totally forgets to care about anything except how badly he wants Tetsurou right now, and he tries to say something along those lines but he doesn't know if he succeeds. Either way, Tetsurou gets to work sliding off his underwear, so it works in his favour. Tooru finally gets the courage to unwrap his arms from around Tetsurou’s neck, trusting him to support his weight, and yanks at Tetsurou’s boxers till they come off too.

And shit, Tooru really needs Tetsurou inside him. Like, right now.

He doesn't realise he's said that out loud till he hears a half-moan, half-whine erupt from deep in Tetsurou’s chest. Then he's being pressed even harder into the wall, and after a brief repositioning Tetsurou manages to get the lube into his hand and squeeze some onto his fingers, rubbing them together before pressing his middle finger against Tooru’s entrance. “Ready?” he breathes, and Tooru doesn't even bothering answering; he just sinks down onto Tetsurou’s finger like his life depends on it.

“Damn. Eager, aren't we Princess?” Tetsurou smirks, and Tooru would give him some biting remark but honestly he's a little preoccupied with fucking himself onto Tetsurou’s finger. Soon he feels another digit slide in, and it stings a little but only in the best way, and he picks up the pace till Tetsurou’s got a third finger in and he's giving Tooru a look like he wants something.

Once Tooru figures out what it is, he nods and grabs the condom off the nearby shelf, opening it with his teeth despite Tetsurou’s mumbled, “You aren't supposed to do that.” Tooru just scoffs, rolling the condom onto Tetsurou’s dick in record time and lining himself up. He lowers himself onto Tetsurou’s length slowly, both of them letting loose low moans of pleasure in the process.

Then the back of his thighs hit Tetsurou’s hips, and he's so ready for Tetsurou to move but he won't till he's absolutely sure Tooru won't be hurt. Tooru, being the impatient spoiled tease he is, takes it upon himself to speed matters up. All it takes is a sultry, “I'm ready daddy, give it to me,” for Tetsurou to get to work.

He starts out gently, opening Tooru up more than he could with his fingers; but once he knows Tooru can handle it, he pulls out completely before ramming back in to the hilt. Tooru sees stars, little pops of colour against the black of his closed eyelids, and he must let out some noise of pleasure because Tetsurou keeps doing that and if he doesn't stop Tooru is sure he's going to explode he’ll cum so hard. But he doesn't have the focus or conviction to say as much, so he just resorts to a mantra of, “Fuck, Tetsu,” with each thrust.

Tooru is the first to lose it, which isn't surprising because Tetsurou’s been hitting his prostate for what feels like literal years, and if Tooru doesn't come right now he’s sure he’ll die. But Tetsurou hasn't actually touched his dick at all, so he needs a little push to send him over the edge. He figures it can't hurt to ask for it. “Daddy - ah, please - fuck, shit - please let me cum!”

Tetsurou’s eyes are practically black now, all the gold of his irises devoured by the hunger reflected in his pupils. “That's it, Princess. Cum for daddy.”

And Tooru screams, because goddamn he hasn't had an orgasm this good in probably his whole life, and his legs are shaking and his shoulderblades are sore from being pounded into the wall so many times, and he can't see a thing except the raw heat that's radiating from Tetsurou’s eyes as he cums too. So he grabs Tetsurou by the cheeks, pulling him close to bite at his lips as he fucks him through their shared ecstasy, before both of their legs give out and they sink to the floor in a blissed-out heap.

Tooru vaguely registers Tetsurou pulling out of him, but he closes his eyes and doesn't pay attention to much of anything after that.

-

When Tooru wakes, he immediately knows he's not in his bed. No, this mattress is much harder than his, and there's the sound of cars driving by, and the ceiling fan is loud and rickety, and why is he so hot if the fan is on? Then he turns over to see a mop of black covering the peacefully sleeping face of Tetsurou Kuroo, and it all comes rushing back to him. Unfortunately, it brings with it an excruciating headache.

Tetsurou is woken by Tooru’s groans of anguish, and he blinks sleepily before pressing a soft kiss to Tooru’s temple. “Hangover?” he mumbles into Tooru’s hair.

“God, yes. Is my head splitting open, or is that just me?”

Tetsurou hums. “It's just you, Princess. Don't be a drama queen.” He yawns, and his morning breath is kind of terrible, but he looks a little like a kitten so Tooru forgives him.

“I'm not a drama queen, Tetsu! I'm dying!” Tooru pouts again, which prompts Tetsurou to pull him closer to his bare chest.

“You'll live.”

Tooru nuzzles his head underneath Tetsurou’s chin, in a vain attempt to snuggle away the after effects of alcohol. “Hey, Tetsu?”

He looks down at Tooru as best he can, giving himself an adorable double chin in the process. “Yeah?”

“How did we get in the bed?”

Tetsurou blinks at him for a beat, like Tooru's just asked him to explain quantum physics. “Uh,” he says intelligently, and Tooru feels his eyes go wide.

Naturally, it's at that exact moment that the door flies open, and a buff frat boy with wild grey hair stomps into the room. “Hey bro, you're awake!”

“Whothefuckisthat,” Tooru squeaks out in horror.

“What the hell, Bo?” Tetsurou grumbles as the light flicks on, burying his face in Tooru’s hair.

“Don't worry man, I'm just grabbing some clothes for class and then I'm gone! But damn, you got yourself a good one last night.” He whistles, as if Tetsurou had even asked for his opinion to begin with. “Continue with your after sex cuddle session,” he throws over his shoulder as he swings open the closet door.

“You know after sex cuddling isn't my thing,” Tetsurou says, even as he's visibly pulling Tooru closer to himself.

Bokuto barks out a laugh. “I mean, usually no. But apparently that changed.”

“Shut the fuck your face.”

“Tetsu, I think you might be a little hungover too,” Tooru mutters into his collarbone. Tetsurou groans, but rubs soothing circles into the tense muscles of Tooru’s back.

“I'm done anyway, so y'all can do whatever it is you were doing!” Bokuto all but yells, and Tooru and Tetsurou wince in tandem from the noise.

“Shut _up_ , you idiot, we were sleeping!” Tetsurou grumps, but Bokuto just chuckles.

“You're welcome for moving you to the bed, by the way.”

“Yeah, thanks. Tell Tsukki thanks for me, too.”

“For what?” Bokuto looks as confused as Tooru feels; his brain doesn't know how to follow a conversation at the moment because it's too busy drowning in leftover alcohol.

“For letting us use your room.”

Bokuto grins, like Tetsurou’s just paid him the highest compliment imaginable. “No problem, bro! Nice to meet you…”

“Tooru,” he supplies.

“Yeah! Nice to meet you, Tooru!” And with that, Bokuto is gone.

Thankfully, the room is much quieter now, but Tooru does have class and he has approximately zero motivation to get out of bed. He tells Tetsurou so, who just huffs an amused breath against his forehead. “Don't go, then.”

“Tetsuuuu,” he whines. “I gotta go, or my dad will kill me for skipping when he's paying a shitload for me to come to this godforsaken school.”

Tetsurou grins, eyes narrowing, which makes Tooru nervous. “Just tell him your daddy made you do it.” He wiggles his eyebrows obnoxiously, and honestly how did Tooru think this guy was cool?

“Oh my god, just shut up and cuddle me.”

“Fine, since you're so spoiled.” Tetsurou rubs his cheek against Tooru’s, and Tooru swears he hears him purr like a literal cat. “But don't tell anyone, I have a bad boy image to keep up.”

Tooru laughs then, genuinely. “You're so lame.” He wraps his arms around Tetsurou’s waist, tangling their legs together. “But don't worry, your secret’s safe with me. As long as you keep mine.”

Tetsurou perks up at that, obviously intrigued. “Ohohoho? What's this secret of yours, Tooru?”

“I don't even have a daddy kink,” he deadpans, and Tetsurou’s reaction is enough to make him laugh till his sides hurt and he’s exhausted. They talk for a bit before drifting off to sleep again; hearts beating side by side, breathing in each other’s air just like they were at the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright part two will be posted within like, a week? And if y'all have any suggestions to improve my meagre smut writing skills please tell me I NEED HELP
> 
> And if anyone's wondering Oiks is probably wearing [these shorts](https://www.countryclubprep.com/collections/mens-shorts/products/longshanks-5-5-chino-shorts-in-teal-green-by-country-club-prep).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the updated tags, be safe y'all. x

And I got way too many feels, way too much emotion;

I don't even know what's real,

I just say fuck it, keep on going.

And I get deeper...I think I'm rolling.

- [“Feels”, Kiiara](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=g-6axdmy-3k)

* * *

 

In retrospect, Tooru probably shouldn't have given Tetsurou his number. And he definitely shouldn't have agreed to join him for coffee and his normal Tuesday morning study session at a nearby coffee shop, and yet.

It's now been a month and he's upgraded to two study sessions a week with Tetsurou.

They only hooked up that one time, when they first met - now, they've settled into a routine of getting to know each other better. They decided to put their drunken escapades behind them, and start fresh to form some sort of relationship; they're friends, and that's about it. Or at least, that's how it starts. Tooru has never been one to deny himself anything, but he can't quite discern what exactly it is he wants from Tetsurou.

“Hey Princess!” Tetsurou calls across the cafe, and Tooru feels his face heat up approximately ten degrees.

“Hey, Tetsu,” he says from their usual table, which is in the corner by the outlets, for their laptops. “I got your usual.”

Tetsurou drops into the chair across from him, shuffling around some books and papers as he pulls them out of his bag. Which Tooru still makes fun of him for, because it's covered in cats, and completely throws off the badass look Tetsurou’s got going. But he doesn't say anything today, because Tetsurou flashes him his trademark smirk and throws him a quick, “Thanks, man,” and Tooru is too busy denying the stutter he just felt in his chest.

“No problem,” he mumbles, and pushes his glasses farther up his face in a vain attempt to hide his blush with his hand.

They don't talk much during these study dates (are they dates? Tooru doesn't know), but it's nice to have someone nearby to throw out occasional complaints to. In reality, Tooru probably does more complaining than actual studying, but that's a detail he can - and will - overlook. “Tetsuuuu, this is so boring. Let's do something fun.”

“What are you studying today?” Tetsurou asks without even blinking.

“Calculus,” Tooru groans, and Tetsurou just rolls his eyes.

“Dude, that's like the easiest class you're taking.”

“For you, maybe! I think Russian Fairy Tales is my easiest class.” Tooru puts a finger to his chin, like he's pondering the secret to infinitely sustainable energy.

“That's not even a freshman class,” Tetsurou counters.

“Neither is calculus, technically.”

“You got me there. Math is easier than English, though. And why are you reading Russian fairy tales if it's an English class, anyway?” This is a question Tetsurou’s been asking for weeks, and honestly Tooru still can't explain the enigma of Russian fairy tales to him. He's a little tired of trying.

“Just shut up and do your beloved math.” Tooru plops his elbow on the table, supporting his chin in his hand. He pretends to go back to working on logarithmic differentiation, but he's more focused on the way Tetsurou’s fringe keeps falling on his face. Tooru kind of wants to brush it out of his eyes, but he also kind of wants to run away because he feels a churning in his gut that spells trouble. It's not a premonition, really, but maybe it's instinct.

-

When they first started hanging out, Tooru was expecting Tetsurou to be a lot of things. A friend with benefits, maybe, or if they got lucky, they might even end up dating. That's what he'd told himself, but he had also been happy with their casual friendship. He's impatient, sure, but not one to rush things. All in all, he's happy just to spend time with Tetsurou.

But not like this.

It's pouring rain, which is fitting but also reminiscent of a shitty romcom, because Tooru feels about as terrible as the weather is right now. But at least the raindrops streaming down his face hide his tears well enough. He can't do much about his runny nose and bloodshot eyes, though.

He's pounding a fist on Tetsurou’s dorm door, dripping rainwater all over the carpet, a trail of droplets left in his wake down the hallway. It's late, midnight to be exact, which wouldn't be _that_ late except it's a Tuesday. They both have class early tomorrow, so Tetsurou knows something is wrong before he even opens the door. Once he does, he gets an eyeful of Tooru looking more pitiful than anything he's ever seen, and he knows he’s in for a shitstorm.

“Shit, what happened to you?”

“My dad finally found out,” is all Tooru says before walking over to Tetsurou’s bed and throwing himself onto it face-first. He's still soaked, and probably making Tetsurou’s bed uncomfortably wet, but at the moment he can't be bothered to move. Tetsurou doesn't mind.

“Fuck.” Tetsurou knows what Tooru means, and he also knows this is the worst possible turn of events. “Do you wanna tell me about it?” He goes to his bed, climbing in behind Tooru and pulling him to his chest.

After a few minutes of Tetsurou silently stroking his hair, Tooru’s soothed enough to continue. “Alright, so, he already knew about you - like that we’re friends - because he saw that we’d become friends on Facebook, right?” Tetsurou nods, unsure where Tooru’s going with this. Tooru turns over so he's facing Tetsurou, voice shaky as he whispers in the dark. “And you posted that picture of you and Bo, and he was wearing his frat house shirt and my dad immediately knew it’s the gay frat. So he freaked out, and asked if you're gay, and I was like ‘no, he's bi,’ but to my dad that's basically the same thing. So he started ranting about how I shouldn't ‘associate with those kinds of people,’ and I may have accidentally blurted out ‘what, people like me?’ and so...he knows I'm gay.” Tetsurou winces, but Tooru just looks like all the life has been sucked out of him. “And he kicked me out, told me he won't pay for uni, all that shit. So I guess I don't have anywhere to go, really, and I don't know what to do but I don't want to leave you or Bo or Iwa or even Mattsun and Makki, despite how annoying they are. But there isn't really a way for me to stay here, either. I mean, I can't pay for it myself so -”

“Tooru.” Tetsurou’s thumbing his cheeks, wiping away tears Tooru hadn't realised he's been spilling.

He sniffs. “Yeah?”

“We can figure this out, I promise.” Tetsurou's eyes look like liquid gold, fiery and determined and angry, and Tooru feels like someone's squeezing his heart right out of his ribcage.

“But Tetsu,” he argues, desolate, “what can we do? He said the only way he'd take me back is if I stopped hanging out with you, and all my other gay friends, and promised to stop being gay, which isn't even possible. He's so ignorant and he won't listen to anything I say and I don't really wanna live with him anyway, but even if I do go get an apartment or whatever I'll have to drop out of school.” He bites his lip, clearly working to figure this out somehow.

“Listen.” Tetsurou cradles Tooru’s face in his hands, forcing him to make eye contact. “You've got this. Sure, it'll take time and work and it's not gonna be easy, but you're the strongest, smartest, most badass person I know so if anybody can do it, it's you. Your dad paid for this semester in advance, right?” Tooru nods as much as Tetsurou’s grip will allow. “Okay. So just finish your classes on a high note, and then next semester maybe we can get an apartment together. You can go to community college if you want to, save up some money, go to state school when you're ready. You don't have to figure it all out right now, but just remember you have options, yeah? You don't need that prick’s help to live up to your potential.”

Tooru blinks a few times, eyes glassy, like he's seeing Tetsurou for the first time. “Tetsu, I think I really like you,” he blurts, face instantly going red. Or at least he thinks it is, but he's glad it's dark in Tetsurou’s room.

“Well damn, I hope so. I really like you too.” His mouth tilts into one of his signature smirks, and Tooru can't help but press a soft kiss to his lips before finally brushing Tetsurou’s fringe out of his eyes like he's wanted to do for months.

“Also, thanks. I…” Tooru takes a deep breath, pressing his forehead to Tetsurou’s shoulder. “You know I have a bad habit of focusing on the negative, and I just got so discouraged and scared and I didn't know what to do. But you're amazing, you know that? I feel a lot better, even if it is still shitty.”

Tetsurou’s rubbing soothing circles into his back now, murmuring against his hair. “Nah, you're fine. Anybody would've gotten scared, you're only human. And yeah, it's fucked up, but it's nothing you can't handle. This'll make you better, Tooru. You're always getting better.”

“Only since I met you.”

Tooru feels Tetsurou’s chin rub against his scalp as he shakes his head. “Nope, this is all you, Princess. You just need someone to remind you how great you are, every now and then.”

“So will you help me with that?” Tooru’s not entirely sure what he's asking, but he also probably doesn't care. He just knows he wants Tetsurou by his side, no matter what comes, and that's really all he needs.

“Always.” Tetsurou’s lips brush lightly against the crown of Tooru’s head as he says it.

Tooru leans back, looking into Tetsurou’s eyes again. “So, you really are my daddy now.”

Tetsurou can't help it, he bursts out laughing. “How the fuck can you say that with a straight face? I'm trying to be romantic here, Tooru.”

Tooru’s laughing too, his eyes gradually getting their sparkle back. “You're not romantic, you're like the lamest person I know. But it's cute, so you make it work.” He smiles fondly at Tetsurou, who can't help but return the gesture, and he realises Tetsurou’s smile is his favourite thing in the world.

So he does his second favourite thing in the world, which is grab Tetsurou’s chin and pull him in for a bruising kiss, because he doesn't know how else to tell Tetsurou how much he means to him.

He thinks he’s figured it out, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED NOT TO MAKE IT TOO CRIPPLING hopefully it was still enough to make you sad though. *nervous laughter* Anyway hope you liked it, as usual comments etc. are always appreciated~


End file.
